Why Dean Loves Pie
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: An Archangel appears and Dean and Sam remember a good week they had as children. A war begins in heaven and Castiel is turned away. Gabriel is resurrected.


Why Dean Loves Pie

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Almost Lover A Fine Frenzy

The Road So Far= Sam met a spirit that was stolen from him by a reaper. Dean almost had his soul eaten and Suri and Crowley have become a little closer.

* * *

September fourth, 1992

The bus honked as Sam walked lethargically toward the Motel. He felt like he was going to die. He was freezing in the rain, chills wracked his body and he could barely breathe. He walked to the door of their room, his legs like rubber and his arms felt numb.

He reached up to put the key in the keyhole and fell, blackness enveloping him.

* * *

He woke up a while later. He still felt deathly ill but a bit more comfortable. He was in his bed in the hotel, expertly tucked in. His smelled the familiar tinge of Vicks in the air and he was in his pajamas, the TV on playing cartoons. From somewhere he smelled food cooking. Amazing food. The kind of food moms cook.

He sat up and looked around, his curiosity getting the better of him. There in the kitchen was a woman, pretty, long red hair and wearing an apron. She was humming some tune off the radio and making what looked like Biscuits. She turned to look at him.

"Feeling a little better?" She asked. He nodded and tried to speak, his throat felt coarse. She brought him a Popsicle. Cherry, his favorite. It soothed his throat.

"You're Sam, right?" he nodded, eyed her suspiciously. "I heard your Dad talking before he left. He asked me to keep an eye on your two. Good thing, too. I think you have tonsillitis." She said.

"Dad knows?" he croaked. Her face turned into a mask of pity.

"Don't talk. I'm making you some chicken soup and meat loaf for your brother. If you feel better tomorrow you can have a sandwich."

"To take to school?"

"You're not going to school for a while, young man. You just lay back, watch cartoons and let me know if you want another Popsicle or a fresh baked cookie."

He should have protested, but what eight year old kid turned down cookies and Popsicles on demand? He settled back and watched the Road runner trounce the Coyote in sickly bliss.

* * *

Heaven was a roar of pain. Screams came from the saint and martyrs, "How long, oh Lord, how long! And the clang of sword on sword rang through all the dells and fields.

Hannah moved toward the citadel, hoping to get in and stop Maalik from whatever he was up to. How had things gotten this bad, this fast?

She turned and saw demons – DEMONs running in the fields of Elysium. She sent a flank of Seraphs to counter and crush them. The battle was brief and the angels won, but not without losses.

"Close the gate." Hannah said with deep regret.

* * *

Chamuel was dragged from her quarters by two angels she knew very well. Wheels, mercurial creatures, always running this way and that. Of course, when Maalik fell, they sided with him. It was different, new and these were creatures of Chaos loved new.

She was pushed into the main office where Maalik stood.

"Sister." He said.

"Brother. Why have you summoned me?"

"You know why, Let's not play..."

"What did they offer you?" She asked.

"Ironically, I approached them. You see I stood there, day after day watching the fires burn and hearing the screams. God made us to love those creatures and then he set me to watch them suffer for all eternity. How was that fair to anyone?"

"Father's will is mysterious." She uttered, not a thought, but a litany all angels were taught from the moment they appeared.

"Stop it. Think for yourself. You know how their suffering is. You detest it, I know you do. You use all that bible class rhetoric to justify it, but it all comes down to the same thing. We suffer because father likes our pain."

"Then why make me?"

"Why sister dear, you're the PR. God loves you, see here's the angel to prove it. No, now is the last moment I can stand this. You will do as you are told."

"Never..." She spat.

"Just like your beloved Castiel. Unstable. Stubborn. Resisting the will of heaven? Tell me sister, after he disappeared, did he ever respond to even one of your letters?"

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"I know everything." He said. "And now, I'm going to burn it all down." he slapped her and sent her flying. A moment later he grabbed her by the hair and punched her.

Asmodeus entered with his whip.

"My bride." He said and smiled.

* * *

In a hospital in Jericho, Montana a woman lay dying in a hospital bed. She had her family's curse, a genetic disorder that took one life per generation. It was her turn.

She was unconscious, kept alive on a ventilator. The family wasn't ready to give up quite yet. They knew as soon as she passed, one of them would come up with the curse and it would all start over. They were still mourning her.

Her name was Phyllis Onetree and she was about to see a real life miracle. Hell she was about to be one.

* * *

September 4 1991 5pm.

Dean finally dragged into the motel. He's been shooting craps with some of the older boys and had won a substantial amount of money, with it he's bought several candy bars and some soda for him and Sammy to have with dinner.

At the door he stopped. Something was definitely wrong. The lights were on and something smelled really nice.

Cautiously, he opened the door and looked in. A woman turned to him, wearing an apron and holding a pie. A PIE!

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"You can call me Cami. Sam is very sick. I just got him to sleep. Get in here before you catch your death."

"Look lady, I don't know who you are..."

"I told you, Cami. I talked to John before he left and he asked me to keep an eye on your two. Sammy came home very sick. I think he has tonsillitis..."

"I can take care of it." Dean said.

"Well, you could. Or you could have some meat loaf and mashed potatoes and pie." She offered.

He looked at her. Every fiber of his being, every nerve in his stomach wanted that food, but the suspicion his dad had drilled into him…

The phone rang. Dean ran to it and picked it up, keeping an eye on the weird lady in the kitchen.

"Dad?" Dean barked,

"Yeah, Dean, Where the hell have you been, your brother is sick."

"Sorry, Dad. I had to stay after school. There's this weird lady here with meatloaf and pie and she told me Sammy's sick."

"She's from next door and it's ok. I talked to her before I left. Her husband was a hunter. She's safe, Dean. She said she'd love to watch you guys and I thought it might be nice for you to have some company."

"I can take care of it, dad."

"I know you can. Put Cami on."

Dean eyed her and handed her the phone.

"Un hun? Yeah? No trouble. They're little angels… Yes, your kids. Sammy is sleeping. He's responding well to the antibiotic I gave him. Dean is growling at me." She said and smiled. "I will. Call tomorrow if you can." She listened for a long minute. "Hum, I know salt is good. Have you tried cold wrought iron? Call if you need anything." She hung up the phone.

"So, what's it going to be, candy bars or meatloaf?" She asked with a winning smile.

He moved over to the table and sat. It took a fork full of the food and carefully tasted it. Finally his resolve would hold no more, it tasted as good as it smelled and he'd skipped lunch to shoot craps. He wolfed down the plate and had two pieces of Cherry pie.

Cami smiled the whole time, a grateful smile.

* * *

Cami was barely conscious anymore. She prayed to the Father, told Him goodbye.

The door burst open and Hannah came in, with her forces behind her. Asmodeus grabbed Maalik and they both raised their swords. Hannah pulled her blade. An angel grabbed Cami as Wheels approached the rear of the fight splitting Hannah's forces.

She was pulled through the halls of heaven, down the back corridors into the areas of the souls of the good. And suddenly, a door was opened and she was shoved through and found herself falling, burning.

"Not again, she thought and finally she struck the Earth, burning, bleeding, near death.

And yet some resolve filled her and she stood as best she could and moved through the ether of Earth and found her vessel.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Cami asked. She touched the mind of the woman in the bed.

"It's you!" Phyllis whispered and reached for the angel. "Are you going to come into me?"

"If you don't mind." Cami groaned.

"Not at all." Phyllis smiled.

"I promise you I'll fix the stuff what's wrong with you and you will live my adventure with me until I go back to heaven. Then you will be in heaven, too."

"I know." Phyllis said and her consciousness went into a long sleep. Cami climbed into the body and went to sleep herself.

* * *

"It's a miracle." The doctor said. "She's sleeping naturally. The coma seems to have reversed itself."

The Onetrees looked at one another.

"Something wrong?" The doctor asked.

"Um, no, Thank you doctor." he left, looking at them with confusion. They didn't seem very happy for people who had just gotten miraculous news.

"Do you think?" Merle said.

"This is good, right? If the angel is here, then another vessel won't activate." John said.

"Yes, but why is the angel here? That can't be good. This is an Archangel we're talking about."

At that moment Phyllis sat up.

"Phyllis?" They asked and she shook her head.

"She's sleeping. She might wake up. I have to go..."

"You'll need clothing and money. I heard the angels lost their wings in the great fall." Merle said.

"You are very knowledgeable for humans." She said with a smile.

"We try to keep up. We're hunters..."

"Has anyone seen Gabriel?" She asked.

"We are told that Gabriel died trying to help the Winchesters defeat your brother, Lucifer."

Cami frowned. "I need him. Do you know where he died?"

They shook they shook their heads. "But the Winchesters would."

"I'd love to see the boys again. Do they still have John's car?" Merle nodded.

"Thanks." She got up and walked into the hall. They followed.

"Let us buy clothing, Princess." John said.

She nodded.

* * *

September fifth, 1992 2 am

Dean slept fitfully and suddenly sat up in bed in a cold sweat. There in the darkness in a chair sat an adult he didn't know. He reached under his pillow for his gun.

"It's me, Dean." He heard Cami's voice. She got up and looked at Sammy, felt his forehead and then moved and sat on the edge of Dean's bed. She felt his forehead and he pulled away. She stood and went and brought back a cool towel and put it on his forehead. It felt wonderful.

"Lie back..." She said, quietly.

"I'm not a kid." He charged.

"But you are. It's the unfairness of the world. You have to try to be a man, but really, you're just a kid. I just want to let you be a kid for a little while."

"I have to watch out for Sam." She nodded.

"Want to watch the late, late movie?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded.

"How did your husband die?" He asked.

"What makes you think he's dead?"

"Dad said he WAS a hunter. Only one way you stop being a hunter."

"Clever boy. Vamp nest. They turned him first and his best friend had to end it."

"Sorry, that's tough." Dean said.

"You know too much." She replied and turned the TV on quietly and sat next to him. She put her arm around him and they watched The Werewolf til Dean fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Cami has picked out a blue floral mini dress and some cowboy boots, and a pair of toy angel wings. And she wore then out of the store with a delighted grin on her face.

"Thank you, both" She said and hugged them both.

"Take care of our sister. Get her to heaven safe." John asked. Cami nodded and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Can we drive you anywhere?" Merle asked.

"Nope, I know where I'm going." She said and waved goodbye and walked off down the street.

A few minutes later she was sitting on a bus waiting to go to Kansas.

* * *

Cass entered the Library where Dean and Sam were working. The tables were covered with books and papers and Sam was buried in a book while Dean studied the computer.

"I… Have to go for a while." Cass said. Dean could tell from his demeanor he was upset.

"Can we help?" He asked.

"There is something going on in Heaven. Something bad. I'm not sure what, but I need to find out."

Sam nodded. "No problem, I can keep an eye on my own daughter for a while." Sam said with a supportive smile.

"Yes, of course."

"You sure you're ok?" Dean asked.

"I'll let you know." Dean nodded.

"You need anything just call."

"Thank you." Cass said and left the bunker. A moment later Suri came in.

"Where is Cass?" She asked.

"He had angel business. I'm going to have to be your guardian this week." Sam grinned.

"Great," She sighed and turned to go.

"Wow, my ego is bleeding.'" Sam offered.

"Sorry, dad, it's just he didn't say goodbye or anything. I think he hates me."

Sam stood and hugged his daughter. "Cass is preoccupied. He said something is wrong in heaven. Lot of his friends there. He just wasn't thinking. Besides, don't you and Andy have a date tonight?"

She smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Love you." She whispered and turned and left the room.

* * *

Cami wasn't doing well. She was tired and still bleeding from the injuries given her in heaven. It was taking all her concentration to keep them from bleeding through to the vessel. Phyllis wasn't exactly healthy yet, either.

She got off the bus in Lawrence and smelled something. Outside was a food truck with burgers and tacos. She took the rest of the money the Onetrees had given her and bought as much food as she could. She ate two burgers and a taco and a churro and drank a cup of lemonade. It helped.

Now she had some strength and, honing in on the Impala, she began to move in the direction of the Winchesters.

After a mile of trudging, a car pulled over.

"Give you a ride?" A man asked. He had a bible beside him and she smiled, brightly and pointed the way she was going.

"I'll take you." He said and she got in and shook his hand.

"I'm Chamuel, the Archangel of divine light."

"That is sacrilegious." He frowned.

"What makes you say that, Stan?"

"How..."

"Just drive. It's imperative we get my brother Gabriel back."

He frowned but took her to the road leading to the bunker. The ride was silent and tense for him. She leaned out the window and made a little plane out of her hand and played with the wind. She got out on the main road and came around to his window. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Meredith is ok now. She'll be fine. Thank you." She said and turned around and walked toward the Bunker. She heard him behind her, weeping grateful tears. It had cost her a lot of energy, but it was worth it to cure his daughters cancer.

* * *

She got to the door of the bunker and knocked.

September seventh, 1992

Sam sat up in bed and ate his lunch. A grilled cheese sandwich on home made bread, home made tomato soup and a fresh hot, banana muffin. He sipped at his milk.

"Can I stay with you forever?" he asked.

"What about Dean and your dad." She asked.

"They don't need me. They're happy together. They like hunting monsters."

"And you don't?"

He shook his head. "I like muffins." He said and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dean came in and dropped some books on the table. Cami turned around and looked at him then at her watch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I brought Sammy's homework." He offered.

"You know what I mean..."

He turned and looked at her and yelled.

"I got expelled, ok? School is lame anyway. It sucks! I'm not going back."

He went into the bathroom and slammed the door. She looked at Sam who rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Dean screamed. Sam turned and looked at her. His face fell and she walked over and picked him up.

"You go back to bed. I'll talk to him." She offered him a little smile. "It's not the end of the world." She added and kissed his forehead.

Soon Sam was tucked back into bed with a hot water bottle and soft blanket.

Cami went to the door and knocked.

"I said go away." Dean yelled.

"If you don't tell me, we can't fix it." she said softly. There was such love in her voice that he responded. Slowly, the door opened. "Should I come in, or do you want to come out?"

He walked into the room, his head hung and his face red and puffy.

She made him some milk and a grilled cheese.

"They called Dad. He's coming back. He's really disappointed. Said he was close to catching the monster…"

"Hold on." Cami said and took out her cell. She dialed John.

"Cami? Dean home?"

"Yes and he's upset."

"Oh, he should be. He was fighting."

"You know that age, John. I can take care of this. I'll lie and tell them I'm his aunt and get him back in school. Besides, I know Dean. If he was kicking someone's butt, they deserved it."

She winked at Dean who looked suddenly hopeful.

"Not the point, Cami. They know not to fight, not to bring attention to themselves. Dean has a temper."

"So do you." She said. "I hear you're close on this one?"

"Yeah, real close."

"No need to give up now. I can handle this, I promise."

"You've done enough already, I can't ask for more."

"John Winchester, what makes you think I'm not enjoying myself. You go work, leave these boys to me."

"Fine. I'll be a few more weeks..."

"I got this." She said, "see you in a few weeks." She gave Dean the thumbs up and it was as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

Dean looked at her in disbelief for a long time and then jumped up and hugged her for a long time.

* * *

Dean opened the door. What a strange person, but such a familiarity.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dean? You got so… adult!" She said. Sammy appeared behind Dean. "Sammy? So tall! Oh, I missed you boys!" She couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around Dean and held him close.

Dean stood there, his hands on her arms. "Do I know you?"

"Hot red head flings herself at you and you don't remember her. Typical." Sam offered.

"It's me, Cami." They looked at one another, puzzled. "1992?"

"That's not possible. Cami would be..."

"Old." She finished. "That vessel passed not long after you boys went off with your father.

At the word vessel they looked at one another. "You're an angel?"

"Archangel." She said. "So, can I come in?"

Dean moved, stunned, out of her way. She came in and hugged Sammy, who lifted her off the ground. She groaned and he put her down. "Sorry.

"Archangel?" Dean asked.

"Yup. You guys grew up to be so handsome!"

"I've always thought it was the meatloaf." Dean said. She hugged him and this time he hugged her back.

"So why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I missed you, but I need a favor. Where was the last place you saw Gabriel?"

"This crappy hotel in - Where the hell was that?

"Ohio?" Sam guessed.

"My brother dies and you don't remember where?"

"We were kinda lost when we found him."

She touched Dean's head. "Think about it." She said and he did, and she pulled her hand away.

"I got it. Thanks."

"Can't you stay? Cass should be back..."

Her head shot up. "Castiel?" He's here?"

"Not right now, but he lives here. Long story. I have a daughter..."

"Oh, gimme!" She said. "Bring her to me now."

"Suri!" Sam called and a moment later, she appeared.

"Oh, she's beautiful. When I get back, I'm going to spoil her rotten. But first, I have a very important mission."

Cami kissed Suri's cheek. Suri looked at her like she was insane.

"Call me auntie Cami."

"Cami took care of us when we were kids..."

"She's barely older then Dean." Suri said.

"My vessel. I'm an Archangel and you are the vessel of Earth." Cami said knowingly.

Suri nodded.

"How are you getting to this hotel?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Provenience seems to be taking care of me so far."

"Well. I'm stepping in. I'll take you. Give me five minutes to get my stuff."

"So, where have you been?" Sammy asked.

"Heaven mostly. There was that brief period of exile. Thanks for dealing with Metatron, by the way..."

"That was Cass." Sammy said.

"He's pretty amazing." Suri added.

"I am familiar with Castiel." Cami said, tersely.

"There a problem with you two?" Sam asked.

"No, just history." Cami said.

Dean entered with his duffle and coat.

"We out?" Cami's smile came back and she nodded.

"Road trip in the Impala. Long time." She said.

Dean eyed her.

"I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Cass approached the door to heaven. The guardian stopped him.

"You are still forbidden." The angel said.

"There is a problem there, I can feel it."

"There have been hostilities but Hannah has it all well in order. Please Castiel, just go and take care of the Grail."

"I can help..."

The angel took out his blade. Castiel sighed.

Cass nodded and walked back to his car.

* * *

Cami knew the Impala too well.

"OK, so tell me, were you and my dad a thing?" He asked.

"A thing? I'm an angel. But I have to admit, if I ever sinned, it would have been with your father. He was incredible. We used to ride in this car. He showed me all the stars and we would sit by the side of the road and just... be."

"Sounds like you had the hots for dad."

"Where do you two think you got that charm from? John Winchester was a chick magnet. He got a lot of play from what I remember."

"Dad?"

"He was a dog, Dean." Dean smiled.

"Turn here." She said and before them loomed the derelict hotel. If it had been bad before, it was barely a ruin now.

He pulled into the over grown parking lot and turned off the car.

"This is it. We almost got eaten by gods." Dean said. It was all coming back to him.

"Stay here." She said.

"Yeah, that's happening." Dean told her and pulled out his gun. He followed her into the wreckage.

The hall was mostly standing to the conference room, but it was waterlogged and unstable. She picked her way daintily through the hall, her fake angel wings flapping behind her in the breeze. Her red hair hung down and she was really pretty, innocent beautiful.

The conference room door was wedged shut and he kicked it open or her.

"Thank you!" She said and walked in. There on the floor the outline of Gabriel's wings. She fell to the floor and ran her fingers over the black marks. Dean heard her crying and moved behind her, put his arms around her comfortingly.

She sniffed and looked at him. From a locket around her neck she pulled a small heart shaped ruby. She put it down on the outline.

"Step back." She said. "OLANI IOLCI OL APILA"

There was a stirring of the wind and the it grew into a zephyr. The smell of roses filled the air, cloying and over strong.

There lay Gabriel where the wings had been naked and stirring.

"Oh, great. Not only did you bring him back but I saw his Junk!" Dean bellowed.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"You said nothing about naked, annoying angels." He replied.

"Could you bring him something to wear." She asked. Dean nodded. He glared at Gabriel.

"You know, he killed me like a million times..." Dean groused.

"Not permanently, stop your bitching!" She said and smacked his back. "Clothes!"

He wandered off to get some clothes for Gabriel.

* * *

September twelfth. 1992

Sam was much better, His strength had returned and he would be going back to school in a day or two. Dean was back in, too. Cami had smoothed everything over with the Principal and frankly things had gone much easier for him. The kids were friendlier and the teachers more patient.

Then Dean noticed the new girl. She was pretty. Long hair, big blue eyes. He noticed she kept looking at him during math.

He walked into the Motel room that afternoon in a daze. There was chicken frying and pie cut for him on the table.

He sat and ate. Sammy came over and sat across from him.

"We went to the park today." he said. "What did you do?"

Dean gave Sam a mean look and Sam smiled. "Jerk." Dean said, but he smiled.

"How was school today. And Sam you go back tomorrow, so I'd wipe off that smirk." Sam frowned and wandered back over to the TV.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Sure." She said and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"What does it mean when a girl looks at you all the time?"

"Does she look away when you see her?" She asked and he nodded.

"It could mean she likes you. You should say hi." Cami said.

Dean nodded and finished his pie.

* * *

Gabriel sat up and looked at Cami. She threw her arms around him and pushed him back on the floor.

"I love you!" She said.

"How the, what… What happened? Gabriel asked and looked down.

"You died." She said sadly. "I cried and cried. And then I stole Raphael's stone and brought you back!" She grinned, very pleased with her cleverness.

"That isn't a toy, Cami. It should only be used in emergencies. Raph will be pissed."

She looked truly sad then. "Raphael isn't coming back. He died corrupted." She said. "Uriel, too but you know that. It's a long story, Castiel released the Leviathans and blew up a lot of stuff and the Darkness and all. You know, typical Winchester nonsense."

"Those boys are a party for sure." Gabriel stood. He spread out his glorious wings.

"You're the only one who has those left. The rest of us fell."

"I miss everything! You pretty wings are gone?" She frowned and turned around to show him the fake ones.

"I replaced them!" She said, cheerfully. He hugged her.

"God, I missed you."

She kissed his cheeks and Dean came in.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Gabriel said with a grin.

"I didn't miss you, either." Dean growled.

"Ah, you brought her here to resurrect me."

"Had I known that was a plan... I thought we were coming up here for some grave dancing."

Gabriel smiled.

"I know, my dear, beloved sister, you didn't bring me back because you were lonely."

"Well, Castiel did leave me."

Gabriel frowned. "He what?"

Dean had never seen Gabriel really angry, but the look that flashed across the archangel's face made him understand the term, Wrath of the Lord.

"Where is that bastard?" Gabriel asked.

"He's not the problem, Gabriel. It's ok, it was a while ago. The problem is Maalik has been corrupted."

Gabriel's face fell. "Oh no, I'm not your guy. I died for the cause once and it hurt like hell."

"This is an Archangel issue."

"This is bullshit. Throw a Winchester at him. Throw Castiel..."

"Typical." Dean growled.

"Do you know what a pit fiend is?" Gabriel asked.

Dean nodded. "I've seen a couple."

"Not good ones. If you had. you'd be dead. Look here, Dean-o, pit fiends are fire and forget nukes. They aren't much for brains, but they have more firepower then you can imagine. The oldest of them walk through angel gates and laugh at the biggest spells around. The only way to kill one if to reach down it's throat and pull out it's heart. They come in packs of twenty or more and Maalik is the guy who was responsible for keeping them in their place. If he's gone bad, it's game over." Gabriel said.

Cami frowned. Dean looked at her.

"Everything I ever faced was the biggest, baddest thing ever and we kicked it's ass." Dean offered.

"By sacrificing every pawn on the board. How did you summon these things, Dean?"

"I had nothing to do with it. I been killing vamps." Dean said.

"Wonder of wonders. The world ends and it's not a Winchester production..."

"Gabriel. Watch your tongue." Cami said. She moved between her brother and Dean. Gabriel sighed and looked at her.

"He's your problem, sister, not mine." Gabriel said and vanished.

"He left his clothes." Dean said.

"He'll work it out." She replied. "And he'll come around. He always does."

"So why is Maalik your problem?"

She turned to Dean. "Not Maalik. You, you're my problem."

"Me?" he asked.

"I'm your guardian angel, Dean." He looked at her, amused.

* * *

September thirteenth 1992

Dean had just really discovered girls and this one was really nice. He spent all day at school following her at a vague distance and his hunter training was proving useful. She hadn't seen him yet.

Outside for recess she stood alone on the ball field, watching the others run around, bullying and be bullied. He walked over.

"Hi." he said, quietly.

"Hi," She said back.

"I'm Dean." he said.

"I know." She returned. "I'm Sharon. Like the rose." She offered.

He didn't know what she was walking about but it sounded smart. Dean liked smart girls, and strong ones.

"So, you want half a candy bar?" He asked and she nodded. He took one out and cut it in half with his pocket knife.

"Some knife," She remarked. He nodded and held it up. He didn't notice her shy away from the runes carved into the blade.

* * *

Castiel walked back into the bunker and stopped. He took a deep breath and followed the scent. Sammy was in the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Cass asked adamantly and Sam looked at him mystified. Cass' eyes were narrow and hawklike.

"Suri? She's in her room..."

"The Princess. Chamuel. I smell her." He said.

"Princess?" Sam asked, mystified.

"My… Chamuel." Castiel said, his face pained at the mention of the name.

"Uh, she and Dean went to where Gabriel died."

"She should not be here. She should be in the citadel where it's safe. There are hostilities in heaven and she needs..." Castiel seemed so driven on this point he was almost raving.

"Cass, it's ok. Cami and Dean know one another. I know her too. She took care of us when we were kids."

"She what?" Castiel's face bent into a very angry glare. "I'll… She… Are they coming back?"

Sam shrugged. Cass took out his phone and dialed Dean.

* * *

Dean took out his phone and swerved a little. Cami grabbed the wheel and steadied the car.

"Whoa." Dean said. "Yeah, Cass?"

Cami frowned at the name. "Tell him I'm not here."

Dean looked at her. "Nope, not playing this game."

Dean handed her the phone. She glared at him and bit her lip.

"Talk to him." He said. She shook her head.

"Dean?" Castiel said into the phone.

"No, dork breath gave me the phone." She spat.

"Who are you calling dork breath, feather brain? We still need to talk about what a crappy guardian angel you are." Dean returned.

"Crappy, who do you think got you out of hell? You take that back, I…" Cami growled.

"Princess. Please." At the sound of Castiel's voice she looked absolutely desolate.

"I can't," she whispered and handed the phone back to Dean.

"Princess!" Castiel was yelling. Dean put his phone to his ear.

"She won't talk now. Shit!" Dean dropped the phone as Cami opened the door of the Impala that was going 45 and took off her seat belt. He reached over and grabbed her, managed to pull her back and get the car stopped with no damage to them or the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded. "You could have gotten killed."

"Dean I'm an angel..." She replied. "I can fly..."

He glared at her for a moment. "Oh," She said. "I keep forgetting."

"DEAN! ANSWER ME!" Castiel was screaming into the phone.

Dean grabbed the phone. "I'm here, calm down..."

"Is she alright? Is the princess..."

"Yeah, Cass, she tried to get out of moving car but..."

"Something is wrong with her, Dean, I can feel it. Get a hotel and keep her out of trouble til I get there."

"She's pretty adamant about not seeing you."

"Let me worry about that." Castiel replied and hung up. Dean drove a few miles up the road and found an out of the way motel and got them a room.

Cami got out of the car and walked to the door. Before Dean could get out, she had collapsed and lay on the ground. He leaped out and ran over, grabbed her and picked her up.

"Cami!" She didn't stir.

He carried her gently into the room and laid her on the bed and felt for a pulse, unsure of how to tell if an angel was still alive. There was the light thrum of a heart beat. He lifted her up and held her close, and she moaned when ht touched her back. The back of her dress was damp and he pulled his hand away wet with red blood.

Gently he lifted her dress in the back and saw long, angry welts running across her tender white flesh.

Anger coursed through him. He slid off the dress and got a towel, laid her on it and got some cold water on another towel and tried to clean the wounds.

"Did this Maalik person do this to you?" He demanded.

"Don't let Castiel go after him. He's too strong. He's with Asmodeus. Promise me Dean, stay with him. Don't let them hurt my Castiel..." She begged in breathy whisper.

"I promise. You rest." He lay her back and went to the car and got his bag. He used his first aid kit to patch her as best he could and slid her into one of his tee shirts.

She fell into a deep sleep. He sat beside her on the bed and held her, remembering.

* * *

September 13th 1992

Dean awoke with warm arms around him and the heady smell of Lavender filling his senses. He looked up and Cami had her arms around him. He looked at the clock, it was seven am. He's slept through the night for the first time in a few years. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"I didn't think you slept." He smiled.

"You were having a bad dream. Do you remember?"

He shook his head and it was the truth.

"Well, I don't want to baby you." She said and started to get up. He wanted her to stay more then anything. "It's ok." He said, quickly and she smiled and relaxed and held him tighter.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" She asked, slyly.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said. "Her name is Sharon. Like the rose..." Cami tightened. "Is something wrong?"

"No, what would be wrong? I'm just jealous. You're such a handsome young man."

He grinned. "I think she likes me."

"She'd be crazy not to. You, Dean Winchester are an amazing catch." She smiled.

"You have to say that, you're my..." He stopped, remembering something.

"I'm what?" She asked.

"You aren't my mom." He offered and pulled away from her, got up.

"Sure I am. I'm your guardian. I mean what is a mom but a guardian. And Dean, I love you madly. No mother could love you more then I do."

He turned then and threw himself into her arms and he cried, hard tears that came out as ragged gasps, fought them as hard as he could but they escaped. She held him tight and stroked his hair, never told him not to cry. He felt soft kisses on his head and heard comforting noises.

He cried until he was spent and when he looked up, Sammy was in the other bed, sitting up, rubbing his bleary eyes and hugging a teddy bear.

"Is Dean ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's ok to cry. It's important to let it out sometimes. I mean, you don't want to go around blubbering like a crybaby, but sometimes stuff is so bad, a good cry is like opening the wound and letting the ick out."

"You mean the pus!" Sam said with great relish. Dean giggled and got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's late, the bus will be here soon..." He offered.

"You know want? I think we should play hooky today. Maybe we could go out to a movie or something."

The boys looked at one another and smiled.

"OK, Get dressed. I'll be right back. First breakfast and then we'll figure out the rest of the day."

They both dashed into the bathroom and fought over the towels and the shower in their urgency to get ready for a day out. Cami went back to her room to change.

* * *

"She's bleeding, Cass. What the hell do I do?" Dean said into the phone.

"Bleeding? You mean bleeding?" Cass asked frantically. He lost attention to the road for a moment and swerved in front of an on coming car. He managed to right the Hoopti before both parties died and pulled over to the side of the road. He sucked in air and tried to clear his mind.

"I mean freakin' bleeding. She has what look like Lash marks across her back. I tried putting Ice and pressure and nothing is working..."

"That means to wounds are on her angelic form, not the body. Holy water, Dean, it might be a good temporary fix."

"Yeah, sure." Dean leaped up and went over and grabbed his bag. He dumped it out on the other bed and dug through it. Ed the holy water on her exposed back and it sizzled and she groaned weakly.

"Bad idea. The wounds are burning..."

"Not possible..." Cass breathed. Suddenly he wasn't alone in the car.

* * *

"What do you care, asshole?" Gabriel asked and punched Castiel in the face. Cass hit the door and fell out onto the side of the road. He just managed to jump out of the way of anon coming car.

Cass jumped up and glared at Gabriel. He pulled out his angel blade.

"Oh, you're going to pull that on ME little Seraph?"

"You abandoned us all, Brother."

"Because I thought you would take care of my sister. Do you know what I had to do to get you appointed as her guard? Do you know how long I watched her pine over you? Stand on the battlements of the citadel, staring at you as if you were the light of the host? I inspired artists to write your story, Romeo and Juliet, the Hatfields and McCoys."

"Did being dead drive you mad, Gabriel?" Castiel asked and put his blade away.

"My sister adored you, I trusted you. You were supposed to tell the happy ending part of the story, you ignoramus..."

"She… loves me?" Castiel asked.

"Of course, you nimrod. Why do you think Raph and Uri were so dead set against you? They were afraid of what would happen if the love of God loved one above all others. Of course, she already did. And the universe was better off when they were together..."

Castiel looked down. He took a moment and then looked back at Gabriel.

"You must take me to her, now. She's dying. She has marks from an unholy weapon and Dean..."

"She's alone with Dean? Why not just set her on fire?" Gabriel spat.

"Dean is a good man, Gabriel."

Gabriel sighed and looked at Castiel. "I love you, brother. You're an idiot, but I love you." Gabriel smiled and threw his arms around Cass and hugged him. Cass hugged him back and sighed and they were in the motel room.

* * *

That day had been magical. There had been a boardwalk fair and a movie. "The Exorcist." She had insisted. Said it was educational. They had pancakes for breakfast and hot dogs for lunch and pizza for dinner. There had been so much laughter. For young Dean, that was paradise, there, holding Cam's hand, watching the sun go down over the ocean and her telling him about the stars…

* * *

"Don't die. To many people I love have already died." Dean whispered and leaned over and put a very gentle kiss on Cami's lips. She stirred and smiled. "Thank you, Dean." She whispered.

He felt Castiel behind him, turned and say the angel drawing his blade.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Good question." Gabriel asked.

"I… I don't know. It seemed right." And suddenly Dean's knees buckled and he was weak as a kitten.

Gabriel caught him and put him on the other bed. "He gave her breath." Gabe offered. Castiel nodded and slipped away his sword.

"How did you know?" Castiel asked as he fell beside Cami and examined her wounds.

"She told me..." He said and fell into memory.

* * *

As they returned to the motel, Sharon was there.

"Run inside," Cami had told Sam and Sam had followed her instructions with no question.

"Sister. You aren't allowed to interfere." Sharon said the Cami.

"Allowed, not allowed. I'm here. This one is mine." Cami said.

"Cami, what's going on?" Dean asked.

Cami knelt down next to Dean. She took his face in her hands and smiled.

"Do you know what free will is, Dean?" He nodded. He had an inkling of the concept. "Good, because yours is going to be tested. Right now. You're special, Dean. There is no one else like you, nor will there ever be again. There are those who can fill your place, but they are a poor second to you. So you get to choose. You can come with me. You're life will be hard and you'll be unhappy, but you'll be a good man. Or, you can go with her and have everything your heart desires. But…"

"What about Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Sam has his own road to walk. Your choice won't change it."

"It's a good offer, Dean. I mean, you're practically one of us now. Stealing, lying, the gambling… Think about it. No responsibility, nothing but fun..." Sharon said. "And of course, me. I can teach you things no human woman knows."

"But, I'd be a bad guy." His burgeoning manhood tingled at the thought, but he was unsure what that even was anymore.

"Semantics," Sharon said. She suddenly seemed more beautiful. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew with a step toward Sharon it would all fall off his shoulders and he would be free, full of the reckless abandon of youth. He almost went.

But he looked at Cami. At the time, he couldn't have told you what he saw there that stopped him, he was just a boy, after all, but now, as the memory came pouring back, the man he was knew what it was.

She loved him. It was not some abstract thing, but a palpable, realy thing with tactile presence. Not because her was alive, but because he was Dean Winchester, screwed up, crazy, alcoholic to be Dean Winchester who screwed up most of what he touched and got more people killed then an Act of God and in her eyes he was perfect, her son, the boy she loved, and in whom she had utter faith in him. He would see that look again, in the eyes of lovers, of Suri. It was a look women got when they really loved you. It made you want to be that man, that perfect being you saw in their eyes. Like maybe you could be. Or hell. Maybe you already were.

More then that, he knew she would love him just as much no matter what he did, whatever decision he made here. She would forgive him anything.

"Sammy needs me," Dean offered hoarsely. "Go away, Demon."

He knew that now. This was a demon. He would forget this night for a long time, perhaps the stress of it would hide all this from him until he was man enough to face it and make peace with it.

He turned his back on the demon and walked toward the house, away from the evil thing that wanted his soul. His footfalls were heavy and his thoughts occupied.

He heard a scream and turned, and the demon had burst into some kind of freaky light, a light that he, adult Dean knew all too well.

"Cam!" he called. She sh and he saw a knife lodged in her stomach. He ran to her and grabber her as she fell, pulled her close.

"Don't die." He said, tears threatening but that calm, ready for the emergency Dean taking over. He instinctively put pressure on the wound.

"It's just a body, Dean. It isn't who I am..." He could see her fading. Instinctively he leaned over and pushed his lips against her, sweetly, a son kissing his mother, and she breathed in his essence. Just a little.

"More." he whispered but she shook her head.

"I don't want to report I saved you and then sucked out all your life force."

"What are you?" He asked.

"Someone who really loves you, Dean Winchester. And always will. Help me in the motel and I can heal myself now." She said and he helped her up and into their room…

* * *

"Cami, please." Castiel begged.

"She has Raphael's stone with her."Gabriel offered.

"How did she get that?"

"She's can get whatever you want. We didn't call her the princess for nothing? A bat of those eyes..."

Castiel got up and looked for her clothing. "Where are her things?" He asked Dean, who pointed at the bathroom floor where all her clothing lay in a red, damp pile.

Castiel went through her pockets and found nothing.

"What are you looking for? The ruby?" Dean asked.

Castiel wheeled on him. "Yes, where is it?"

"In her locket." Dean offered and grabbed it off the table and gave it to Castiel. "She used it to bring back limp dick here..."

"I just came back from the dead, cut me some slack." Gabriel offered. He pulled the leather jacket he's acquired somewhere closer over the brooks brothers shirt.

"Guess your a grower." Dean offered.

"As it turns out, yes..." Gabe threw backpack

Castiel ignored then and threw himself down beside Cami's bed. He took out the Stone and laid it on her back.

"Tenešana temelalesi" Castiel said and laid his hands on her.

Dean had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the light. A moment later, it subsided and Cami was there, looking healthy. Castiel was grinning and a tear was running down his face.

Gabriel tapped Cass' shoulder and leaned down.

"Don't leave my sister again, Seraph." He said and vanished.

* * *

Cami's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Castiel she threw herself into his arms and began to cry. She spoke though the tears, fast and incoherent.

"Why don't you love me any more, Castiel, why did you leave me? What did I do? Why didn't you answer my letters? Why did you leave me in the citadel?"

"Shhhh." Castiel said. "I'm here and I won't go again." he said. He leaned forward and kissed her and she fell into his arms. The kiss quickly turned passionate.

"I'll... just. Go get some coffee." Dean said and sneaked out of the room.

"I am so sorry." Castiel breathed in her ear. He felt her caress his neck with her tongue and moaned softly.

"Why did you go?" She asked. Her voice sounded abandoned and broken and it broke his heart.

"I was told you didn't want me to be your guard anymore. I thought… I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Castiel. When the first light shone, Father came to me and he said "Come, Daughter, Let me show you something." And there you were in that soft light. My resonance trembled and you opened your eyes and I thought yo myself "He can stop now, He has created the most perfect thing that will ever exist. And for every moment of time between that one and this, I have loved you more then myself." She said and held on to him, clung to him.

"I remember opening my eyes and thinking "I don't know where I am but I a happy here as long as she stays."

She kissed him again, and wept and he felt her hands go under his trench coat and he shrugged it off. A moment later, they were both naked and entwined, they were one.

* * *

Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

 _[Chorus:]_  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

You're my Angel, Aerosmith


End file.
